worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Anon1001/Himeroku CD - Cast interviews
This scan came from Nyantype magazine, Vol. 10 (info). The following is a translation of the cast interviews section on the left side of the scan. =Introduction= Comments after the recording of the Himeroku CD. A second series of drama CDs has begun. We received comments from the whole cast after they finished the first recording session. Questions # Along with the anime, a second series of the drama CDs has started -- what are your feelings about your performance? # What are the highlights of this drama CD? (Your recommended scenes or favorite characters, please.) # If there are further drama CDs, what would you like to see, for example "I'd like to see this kind of story," or "I'd like to perform this," etc. # In "Striped boing hour", do you have a grouping you'd like to see appear? (TL note: For what striped boing hour is, see: Himebana 2, Track 4.) # For Nyantype readers, please share any enthusiastic thoughts or messages. =Responses= Fukuen Misato (Yoshika) # Thoughts Because it's sequels of various stories from the first and second seasons, I was able to easily imagine the situations and have fun doing the recording. # Highlights It would be Eila's "Sanya~, Sanya~". I love Eila, she never disappoints. I love Sanya too, but she always seems to elude Eila, though I'm not sure if she is aware of it or not. # to See I'd like to be put in between Sakamoto and Perrine again and have an all out battle. Miyafuji really has no ulterior motive, but she is always being doted on by Sakamoto, and then Perrine calls her "That raccoon dog!" and gets thrown into fights... I love that kind of thing (laugh). # Grouping Hartmann, Shirley and Lucchini. It seems like a gathering of characters that do as they please would be fun. # Message During the drama CD, everyone's personalities really explode! Please enjoy it! Seto Saori (Sakamoto) # Thoughts Continuing on from the main series, this is also the first time I've participated in one of the drama CDs. I was very interested in sketching the outline of the story through my performance, and I had fun doing it. # Highlights I'd like you to definitely listen to Sakamoto's unusual tsukkomi (comebacks)! # to See I think it'd be fun to see various days off. Like, "this person did this, and that person did that!?" kind of thing. # Grouping I think any grouping would be great. I love it. # Message I had fun recording with everyone! Everyone, please have fun listening to it. Nazuka Kaori (Lynne) # Thoughts When I saw all the characters having fun and talking boisterously as always, I broke out into a smile as well. The drama CD has a more peaceful atmosphere compared with the main series. # Highlights Hmm... I guess it's gotta be Dark Lynne (laugh)? Check it out. (TL note: Pretty sure she is talking about "yandere" Lynne) # to See Maybe a school arts festival? Like, a play within a play... # Grouping Sakamoto & Perrine vs. Sanya & Eila: a showdown to see who would be the best couple? Though, both pairings are one-sided loves... # Message I'm going to work hard to make sure Lynne doesn't become any darker! Sawashiro Miyuki (Perrine) # Thoughts Questions I had about the anime were answered, and I thought "Oh, I see." # Highlights The truth about the disappearance of Hartmann's pants. # to See Everyone's own view of a given day. It seems like everyone's viewpoints would be different even though it was all the same period of time. # Grouping Perrine and Eila? # Message Please enjoy this CD, though it's just sound. In the anime, please go right ahead and enjoy the "pants" (laugh). Tanaka Rie (Minna) # Thoughts I was surprised that I had so many lines compared to the anime! I was very happy to be able to record alongside everyone else! # Highlights Pa...nties! No, that's not it. The part about Hartmann's pants was pretty funny! Have fun listening to it! # to See Minna's advice corner (like where she can respond to all the squad member's troubles.) Also, everyone's childhood. # Grouping Perrine getting teased and taken down! I'd really like to hear that! (TL note: an alternate interpretation of this line would be Perrine getting tackled and fondled.) # Message Please have fun listening to the Himeroku CD! It'd be nice if it could continue. Sonozaki Mie (Trude) # Thoughts Once more, the fired-up Barkhorn is back; I had fun performing that. There are a lot of casual stories, so compared to the anime it has a different kind of atmosphere. # Highlights The continuation of a certain incident...! # to See A lot about Trude and Erica's daily lives. # Grouping If Erica joined the "striped boing hour"...? Nobody would be able to stop her. # Message This time, it's loaded with the "hidden stories" of the anime main series! Please enjoy them both! Trude also appears, so please enjoy. Nogawa Sakura (Erica) # Thoughts We're right in the middle of recording the second season, so the recording atmosphere has been very harmonious. I was a little bewildered by all my lines, but I was able to have a lot of fun performing. I got some snacks from the staff, and the turtle bread was very cute. (TL note: Bread baked to look like a turtle. Who'd have thought?) # Highlights On this CD, Erica has a lot of stories and appears a lot. I particularly recommend "Episode 7.1 -- After 'feeling breezy'". It's a continuation of episode 7 of season 1, so for Erica fans, and for people who wonder about the location of the pants, I'd definitely like you to hear it. # to See I'd like to see episodes about the childhoods of various characters. # Grouping Definitely Erica and Trude. # Message Thank you for supporting both the anime and the drama CD. Koshimizu Ami (Shirley) # Thoughts I'm really happy. There's a feeling of relief in being able to perform Shirley once again with the other witches. Also, I think that, thanks to new characters appearing, it's fresher and it has become an even more amazing work. The conversation with Lucchini and Barkhorn was also fun to perform. # Highlights The truth about a certain mysterious incident in season one -- now that season two is starting, it's quite rare to be able to hear about that. Also, "striped boing hour" has become an independent feature! # to See A day with Perrine and Lynne! Such as, for some reason the two are alone, and they have some strange conversations... something surprising such as Lynne prying into Perrine's feelings for Sakamoto and asking her about it? (???) # Grouping Lynne, Sanya and Miyafuji (laugh). Also, definitely some new characters! Ah, it'd probably also be fun if Barkhorn was there! # Message We were able to do season two thanks to the support of you all. Also, you won't be able to take your eyes off the powered-up 501st witches! I'm very happy to have been able to fight (laugh) alongside everyone once again, and from here on as well. Saitou Chiwa (Lucchini) # Thoughts The world has been fleshed out and our teamwork is perfect, so for the drama CD the 501st was fun as always. I was really happy to perform! # Highlights Personally, I think "striped boing hour" was pretty amazing, since we didn't do any test recordings and recorded it all at once. I think it demonstrates the good results of our combination up to this point. # to See A CD entirely of "striped boing hour"? Where everyone just ad libs? Everyone would probably get mad at me for saying something like that, though (laugh). # Grouping I'd like to have a talk together with Dark Lynne. If possible, Good Lynne & Dark Lynne plus Shirley and Lucchini. I love them. # Message I love this work as well, and it makes me very happy that the fans were willing to wait for it this long. Everyone, let's have fun together again! Oohashi Ayuru (Eila) # Thoughts Eila definitely has her own peculiar view of the world (laugh). It was very fun. # Highlights It would have to be the "feeling breezy" part. The scene where three superior officers go running around definitely made a strong impression on me. Pretty rare opporunity to see that (laugh). # to See Eila hasn't really done much together with Hartmann, so I'm curious what would happen if they talked. # Grouping I think it would be fun if Sanya and Eila tried to do a live broadcast for the "striped boing hour" for one day (laugh). # Message This time, Eila appears suddenly, speaks, and then disappears quietly, so due to this I was excited about performing. She comes in and throws off the mood, and pretends not to notice... So, please enjoy Eila's strange style. Kadowaki Mai (Sanya) # Thoughts My mind was very focused, and it was a very friendly atmosphere, and so I was able to have a very relaxed and fun recording session. # Highlights Minna and Sakamoto's flurry of technical terminlogy...! As expected. Everyone should definitely try challenging yourself to repeat those. # to See Sanya gets along well with Hartmann, and looks up to everyone, so it'd be nice if she could try her best and be able to talk to them! # Grouping Cycle through everyone! # Message Along with the anime, this drama CD is great even after two or three times. Listen to it a whole lot and get fired up. Category:Blog posts